I'll Just Have To Get Used To It
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: CollinXFinn  Collin and Finn get drunksurprise, surprise and the next morning, something amazing happens.  It really is kinda cute.  I just suck at summaries.


**Hey! This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic so sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

**Summary: Collin and Finn get drunk(surprise, surprise) and the next morning, something amazing happens.**

**Pairing: CollinXFinn**

Collin ran through the apartment he shared with Finn and Logan(who was sitting on the couch). Finn chased after him playfully. "Come back, Colly-wolly! I love you!"

Collin jumped onto a chair and jumped over Finn's slumping figure. "I will never surrender to you!" He screamed as he ran out of the apartment and back down the stairs.

Finn ran clumsily after him(he was drunk, after all). "But Colly-wolly! I love you!"

Collin ran even faster as his drunk friend pursued him through the streets. Finn finally caught up and grabbed Collin by the arm. "You can't deny your feelings for me forever!" He screamed over-dramatically.

"Okay fine, Finn! I surrender to you! Take me! Take me right here and now!!"

Finn kissed Collin passionately. "I cannot take you here and now, my love! We must go home! Come with me my love and I will take you like you've never been taken before!"

Collin took Finn's hand and they ran through the streets to their apartment screaming, "I love the man beside me and I shall take him as soon as we get home!" in unison the whole way there. They ran into the apartment and stopped screaming, closing the door behind themselves.

Logan laughed as they plopped down on a chair, Collin on top of Finn. Collin's arm was draped lazily around Finn's shoulders and Finn's arm was wrapped around Collin's waist. "Wow, you guys really outdid yourselves tonight."

"Thank you, thank you." Finn said, trying to bow.

"These performances are getting tiring. I need to go get some sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow." Collin said, getting up off of Finn's lap.

Finn grabbed his wrist as he was walking away. "My love, don't leave me!" He said dramatically as he tried to pull Collin back into his lap.

Collin resisted and jerked his wrist out of Finn's strong grip. "I must go, my love, but soon we shall meet again." He laughed as he walked away.

"You sure you're still acting, Finn?"

"Oh, I stopped acting long ago. But that doesn't matter. He's always so drunk that he'll never actually remember these or even notice how sincere I am in my confessions."

"Don't be so sure, Finn. Things aren't always as they seem." Logan got up and went into his bedroom, leaving Finn very confused and tired on the chair. After a few minutes of trying to get up, Finn finally gave up and just decided to sleep on the chair.

The next day, Finn woke up with a pounding headache. He looked over at the kitchen. Collin was sitting at the small table, drinking coffee. He stood up slowly and painfully stumbled his way over to the table and fell down into the chair next to Collin. He let his head fall lazily to the table.

Finn groaned. "Why must it be so damn bright in the morning?"

Collin laughed. "Morning? It's three in the afternoon."

"My god, is it really?"

"Yeah. You slept all the way till three today. That, my friend, is a new record."

Collin's words cut threw Finn. 'My friend.' Finn knew that a friend was all Collin thought of him as, but in his tired state of having a hangover, he had let a little ray of hope pass into his mind. He groaned again.

"What's wrong, mate?" Collin asked.

"Nothing."

"So are we performing tonight after we go to the pub?"

"Actually, mate, I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight."

Collin looked worriedly at Finn. "Okay, what's wrong with you today, Finn?"

"I told you, nothing."

"You haven't stayed in at night since grade school."

"High school. When that Linda girl dumped me, I stayed in at night all week."

"Well did someone dump you or something?"

"No. You know I haven't had a serious girlfriend since Linda."

"But you had a serious boyfriend in tenth grade. And in twelfth grade. You could have had a boyfriend that I didn't know about."

"Well, I didn't. I just feel like staying in. End of story."

"I'm not going to rest until I find out what's bothering you, Finn. So you might as well just give up and tell me."

"I already told you, I just want to stay in!" Finn realized that he had raised his voice far louder than he had wanted to. He stood up and stormed into his bedroom.

He sat on his bed. Tears filled his eyes. Why did Collin always have to be there? And why did he have to fall in love with Collin? He hated to get frustrated with Collin. He knew that it hurt Collin's feelings when he got yelled at.

Collin slowly opened the door to Finn's room and poked his head in. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad." Finn looked up at him and he noticed the tears in his eyes. "Finn, are you crying?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Collin walked into the room and sat down on the bed next Finn. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"What happened, huh?" Finn looked down at the floor. "What happened is that I fell in love with you."

Collin noticed that Finn's cheeks were dark red. His heart pounded in his chest. He felt his cheeks get warm. He sighed. "I don't know what to say to that..."

"You can say that I'm stupid if it's what you think. I don't care."

"I don't think you're stupid."

"You don't?"

"No. You can't help who you fall in love with." Collin paused and breathed in and out heavily. "Just like I couldn't help falling in love with you."

Finn looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Collin kissed Finn gently.

Finn returned the kiss and took Collin's hand. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Logan walked into Finn's room and nearly fainted as he saw his too best friends holding hands and smiling at each other. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

They looked up in surprise. The dropped each other's hands and moved apart.

Collin found his voice first. "Uh, hi?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, hi." Finn released the breath he had been holding in relief. "So, uh, I'm assuming you two are together or something?"

Collin and Finn looked at each other. "Yeah, mate, we are." Finn answered, more to Collin that to Logan.

"Okay then. You guys wanna go out to dinner with me and Rory tonight?"

Collin and Finn looked at each other again. This time, Collin answered. "Yeah, sure."

Logan smiled. "Okay. Rory's coming at around 7:00. Then we can all leave around 7:30."

"Okay. We'll be ready." Collin laid down on the bed, pulling Finn down with him.

"All right. I'll see you around 7:00 then." Logan walked out of the room.

Finn laid his head on Collin's chest. "Hmm... We have three hours before we have to get ready to go out with Logan and Rory. What shall we do while we wait?"

"I have an idea."

Collin grinned in an evil manner. He turned and kissed Finn, running his hands down Finn's chest, past his stomach and to the button on Finn's pants up. Finn smiled and laid back, enjoying the thoughts of what he knew was coming.

At the same time, Logan was in the living room, calling Rory. "Hello?" Rory's voice rang over the phone into Logan's ear.

"Hey Rory."

"Logan, hey. What's up?"

"I was calling to tell you that we are going to have company at dinner tonight."

"Oh god. Who?"

"Just Collin and Finn."

"Come on. It was supposed to be a romantic dinner!"

"And it will be."

"How? You and me will be there as a couple but Collin and Finn will be goofing off and trying to find some sluts to sleep with tonight."

"No they won't be."

"Why not?"

"Because, Collin and Finn are together."

"Together as in gay?"

"Well, actually, bi. I thought I told you that they're bi."

"No, you didn't. So, Collin and Finn, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then."

"So, we'll see you around 7:00?"

"Yeah, you will."

Logan heard the phone click as Rory hung up. He also hung up and laid back on the couch. He laughed at Rory's reaction. He listened to the sounds of the world around him. He could hear birds chirping, cars driving on the street below, Collin and Finn moaning, music from- Logan sat up quickly. He listened again. Birds, cars, Collin and Finn. He sighed and went into his room. He turned on his radio and turned it up VERY loud.

Three hours later, Finn was taking a shower after Collin. Collin was dressed by the time Finn was done with his shower. Finn walked into the room and started finding something to wear. At 7:00, Rory walked into the apartment and smiled at her boyfriend and friends.

"Hi guys." She said as Logan kissed her cheek.

"Hey Rory." Finn said. He was sitting on the same chair he had slept on the night before with Collin on his lap.

"Hi Rory." Collin said. He smiled at Rory.

They sat and talked for about a half hour. At 7:25, they left the apartment and piled into Logan's car. Logan and Rory were in the front, Collin and Finn were in the back. Rory looked back. They were holding hands and talking quietly. Finn laughed at something Collin said. Rory smiled because she could see that Finn and Collin actually loved each other. She hadn't actually thought it was possible for Collin or Finn to love someone.

They got to the restaurant and sat down at a table. They ordered and during dinner they had a very pleasant conversation. After dinner, they went out to the car.

Once they had dropped Rory off at her house, they went home. Collin and Finn went into Finn's room.

Logan sat down in the living room and tried to read. But then he heard it. A deep moan from Finn's room. He turned the music on very loud and thought to himself "I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to loud music."


End file.
